In certain wagering systems, paper vouchers and tickets may be used to place wagers. However, a user may accumulate many pieces of paper for a single wager. For example, a user may receive a paper voucher, a paper ticket, and an additional paper voucher if the wager is successful. The amount of paper may be multiplied if a user conducts multiple wagers.